ALABAMA DEPARTMENT OF PUBLIC HEALTH COOPERATIVE AGREEMENT APPLICATION AND JUSTIFICATION SUMMARY DESCRIPTION The Cooperative Agreement is to provide funding for the ADPH state manufactured foods program to achieve, or work toward achieving, compliance with the FDA's MFRPS national standards. This proposal provides: Justification for a request for funding through the Cooperative Agreement for ADPH to hire 2 additional field staff to work in the manufactured foods program. A general description of duties and activities for the new field staff, the Principal Investigator, and the Program Director, under each of the individual standards, and A target date for completion of the individual standards within 5 years. PURPOSE To provide adequate staffing, with funding for travel and other requirements as needed, to review and inspect each food manufacturing firm in Alabama jointly with the county Public Health Environmental staff. By having adequate specialized staff, ADPH will be able to work toward meeting the MFRPS National Standards as part of an integrated food safety system. PROPOSAL IN GENERAL ADPH will use funds provided by FDA through the Cooperative Agreement to work towards completion of the implementation of the MFRPS program. This will be done in the format of working on completion of each Standard, excluding Laboratory, by the target date of September 30, 2017. This proposal delineates each standard and the work to be done throughout the 5- year program to achieve completion.